


save a horse, ride a cowboy

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (more of a mention), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowboy Steve Rogers, Diners, Fluff, Georgia, Happy Ending, Horseback Riding, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Picnics, Praise Kink, Rimming, Southern Gentleman Steve Rogers, The Author Regrets Nothing, actual, but not in that order, he's brooklyn boy in disquise, idk why that's not a tag yet, spoiler alert: they bang, thanks for coming! please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: The lovely Stella posted this in the POTS server:modern cowboy Steve sending “save a horse ride a cowboy” thot pics to CEO Tony who he met at a diner one night after attending a conference on clean energy and farming. Steve is a ranch owner and is trying to have his property run on green energy, and when he runs into the keynote speaker at a greasy diner at 2am, sparks fly.so I wrote it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 344





	save a horse, ride a cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/gifts).



> This is for Stella who has been so incredibly supportive through this whole thing. Literally the sweetest human being ever.  
> Special thanks to How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3 by CodenameCarrot and La_Temperanza,,  
> \- that being said, there are actually naked pictures in this fic, so please click out of this now or turn off the skin if you don't want to see them.
> 
> Also I would like to shout out to [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger) for being so kind and supportive with helping me and my coding. I love you Tig, you're the best fandom mom ever.
> 
> My betas [RossKL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL) and [fiftyshadesofstony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/pseuds/fiftyshadesofstony) put hours of work into making sure this fic was coherent and polished so I would like to thank them for delaying their bedtimes to help me with this. (I would also like to issue an apology to Ross for eating her heart when she gave it to me.)
> 
> Disclaimer: In this fic, Tony and Steve ride double on a horse. Please do not do this in real life, there are many factors that go into this and if you do it wrong, you can injure your horse :c

The Georgia summer sun had set hours ago, the moon high in the sky, when Steve pushed open the door to his favourite all-night diner. The bell above the door tinkled as the inviting smell of pancakes and bacon hit Steve square in the face. After a particularly gruelling day, this was Steve’s favourite place to crash: they had the best hot chocolate, and he was quite fond of their incredible apple pie.

His friend, Clint, waved at him from where he was serving a table of rowdy-looking teenagers, setting down plates of mouth-watering food. Judging by the way his hair was sticking up at odd angles, they were giving him grief, and Steve tried not to cringe in sympathy. He was happy he hadn’t gone into food service. Instead, Steve owned an animal therapy ranch for veterans; he tried to help as many people as he could.

It had been an exhausting day of speeches and demonstrations as Steve attended a conference on renewable energy and sustainability. Tony Stark had headlined it and he was a true genius with all of his incredible ideas for the future. Steve wanted to do his part for the environment and make his ranch run entirely on green energy. It would take some elbow grease and a lot of cash, but he was willing to make an investment in the future. Better living through technology and all of that.

Steve was about to ask the hostess for his regular table in the back so he could distract Clint from his work, when he spotted a familiar face in the opposite corner of the diner. A curly head of dark hair was sitting in a booth in the back and Steve craned his neck to try and confirm that Tony Stark was actually slumped over at the table, looking like he was about to fall asleep into his omelette.

Seizing his chance, Steve slid past the hostess to cross the restaurant. It was only when he got to the table that he realised he had no idea what he was doing or what he was going to say. Despite that, he felt words spilling past his lips. “Excuse me, Mr Stark?”

That had to be as good a start as any, right? Steve mentally patted himself on the back for not choking in front of probably the prettiest man this side of the universe.

Brown eyes met Steve’s and he immediately forgot everything he was supposed to be doing. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks. Tony was beautiful, his tie undone and hanging loosely around his neck like he was god’s half-wrapped gift to mankind, and boy what a present this was - especially to Steve’s late-night fantasies.

The first couple of buttons of his shirt were undone revealing the curve of his throat and Steve immediately wanted to bite at his pulse, feel the life beating under his lips as he kissed moans out of him. Steve cleared his throat in an effort to get rid of the sticky peanut butter feeling in his mouth, shifting on his feet to try and fight back his thoughts-- the last thing he needed right now was a boner in front of People magazine’s Sexiest Man Alive.

Suddenly Steve felt self-conscious in his navy ‘Free Licks’ shirt, a hand-me-down from Bucky that his cat, Alpine, had gotten fur all over. There was a hole in his black denim jeans for crying out loud from when he had rescued Alpine out of a tree and fallen on his way down. Sure, they made his ass look great, but they also kind of screamed  _ I don’t know how to dress _ . He wasn’t exactly the epitome of class, brown cowboy hat in hand and worn leather boots.

Thankfully Tony seemed to find it endearing, shifting in his seat and looking more awake by the second as he looked Steve up and down, a smile pulling at his lips as his tongue darted out to wet them. Nodding with his head, he gestured at the seat across from him, and Steve found himself falling into a booth at Phil’s diner in Georgia with the richest man in the country.

“Howdy there..” Tony trailed off with a wide teasing smile, waiting for Steve to fill in the blank.

“Rogers.” Steve blinked, reaching up to tip his hat only to remember it was in his lap. “Steve Rogers, yeah, that’s me.” He awkwardly pointed to himself before shaking his head, flustered. He was like the world’s most cringe-worthy James Bond. His blush was getting redder than the apples he fed to his horses, if that was even possible. “I was at your conference today, Mr Stark. I thought you did a bang-up job. I wanted to say thank you for all the work you do for the environment.”

That urged a wide smile out of the beautiful man in front of him, and Steve found himself wracking his brain for something funny to say in an effort to maybe win a laugh out of him. He knew a whole bunch of knock knock jokes, but perhaps this wasn’t the best audience to take them out for a spin.

“Please, call me Tony.” The billionaire’s voice was smooth like dark chocolate, spilling over Steve in a way that had him drooling for more. Steve thought right then and there that he could get addicted to the way his mouth curved around words, framed by his geometric facial hair.

“Tony,” Steve felt himself relaxing. Tony hadn’t kicked him out of the booth yet so it was safe to say that Steve was maybe doing well at this whole talking to people thing. This was his favourite diner, his best friend Clint was two tables down batting off the advancements of a couple of teenagers and Tony Stark had just told him to call him by his first name. He was batting a thousand. This was a high Steve would never come down from. “Hi.”

Steve resisted the urge to clap a hand across his face. It was like his vocabulary had been reduced to that of a toddler; he was totally tongue-tied. He hadn’t been this awkward around people his dick found attractive since grade school when he had a crush on Peggy, the girl next door. He needed to get his foot out of his mouth before Tony deemed him a lost cause and moved on to greener pastures, people who could actually hold a conversation that was more than a greeting.

“Hey again, handsome,” Tony leaned back in the booth, his arms stretched across the vinyl like he owned the place. His suit pulled around his shoulders and Steve tried not to let his gaze roam Tony’s lithe body. Thankfully, Tony didn’t seem to mind Steve’s obvious lack of conversation tact and open staring, switching gears easily in a way that made Steve feel a lot less like a mess. “So, do you think you’re going to implement green energy in your home?”

“Yes,” Steve followed the words with an aggressive nod that left him feeling much like a bobblehead. Now was his chance to prove that he wasn’t a blond airhead. “I want my ranch to run on renewable energy. I think the arc reactor technology can really revolutionize the way I power my home and allow me to run an environmentally friendly business I can be proud of.”

“Ranch?” Tony asked, raising an impressed eyebrow. He leaned forward, intrigued. He had his pink lips caught between his teeth and Steve resisted the urge to offer to bite Tony’s lips for him. That was no way to speak to someone he had just met, yet here he was, resisting the urge to offer to take Tony back to his place and show him the ranch he was so interested in.

“Yeah,” Steve ran a nervous hand up and down his arms. “I have a couple of horses, some cows and chickens. I sell milk and eggs to restaurants around town like this one, and I offer animal therapy to veterans.”

“Veterans?” Tony asked, a hand coming up to cup his chin, his elbow resting on the table. His omelette was totally forgotten in the plate in front of him, growing cold as Tony stared at Steve, utterly enraptured. “You served?”

Steve nodded, rubbing at his left shoulder in a way his therapist called self-soothing. “Yeah, my childhood best friend and I enlisted together. There was an accident though and he was discharged, so I came home with him and we opened the ranch together.” Steve didn’t even know why he was telling Tony all this, but it felt like he could tell the man anything, reveal his deepest darkest secrets to the kindest pair of brown eyes in the world.

“Thank you for your service.” Tony smiled warmly. “I guess you and I made the switch from weapons to renewable energy together,” he joked, reaching for his coffee and gulping it down. “Have you eaten yet?” Tony lifted up a hand to flag down Clint.

“No, but I-”

“Hi, what can I get you?” Clint asked, then did a double-take when he saw Steve but didn’t say anything else, a smug smile spreading across his face as he shot him a knowing look. Clint’s best friend Natasha had been trying to set Steve up on a date for forever to no avail and he already knew that Clint would be texting her before putting his order in.

“Can I get waffles with fruit, please?” Steve asked, his eyes desperately pleading Clint not to embarrass him. He was actually not totally blowing a conversation with someone attractive for once and he wanted to keep it that way.

“Of course, I can get you two lovebirds some dessert waffles to share.” Clint winked obviously at Steve before heading back to the kitchen to start the rumour mill going with Steve’s newest appearance with a potential match.

“You know him?” Tony asked, an amused smile on his face as he looked at Steve over the rim of his porcelain coffee mug. He didn’t seem offended though, more curious by Steve’s friend. That was a relief, he would probably die of embarrassment if Tony said something snarky.

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, resisting the urge to facepalm. He’s known Clint since the man farted on him in kindergarten and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek as an apology. “Unfortunately.”

Tony chuckled at that, setting down his mug while shooting a knowing look at Steve. Expressions like that made Steve wonder whether he could read minds. He sure hoped that wasn’t the case.

“I have a friend like that too. No nonsense, wants me to finally settle down, especially now that I’m old.” A small smile played at the corner of Tony’s lips, clearly his friend was close to him. Just like Steve would take up arms for Clint despite his relentless pranks.

Steve found himself nodding along in understanding. He was in his late twenties and Natasha had said pretty much the same thing to him that weekend when they had been shopping for paints at the mall two towns over. She wanted him to find someone the same way she had found Bucky, and Clint had found Phil. It was like all the people his age were coupling up and he was left to spend his nights alone at the diner, pigging out on waffles.

“So, I’ve never been to a ranch before. Most people expect rich kids to do some equestrian work, but I’ve always been too holed up in my lab to get out and experience new things.” Tony was shredding a napkin in his hands and if Steve didn’t know any better, he would say the other man was nervous. Then again, he didn’t really know Tony at all. “What’s it like living on a ranch?”

Steve shrugged. “It’s pretty good, I enjoy it a lot. I get to spend each day out in nature helping people. The animals are a lot of fun to work with. I can give back to my community. Not to mention that the manual labour keeps me in shape.”

“That it does,” Tony purred, his eyes sliding down to gaze at Steve’s shoulders, lip caught between his teeth.

A loud clatter startled Steve’s attention away from Tony and found Clint setting his plate down on the table, a shit-eating grin on his face as he handed Steve a napkin rolled around his cutlery. “Can I get you two anything else? More coffee? Condoms? Sugar?”

Steve choked on thin air, eyes wide in shock as humiliation coloured his cheeks an angry red. He was going to kill Clint when he stopped by the ranch for eggs tomorrow. He may be the one that never missed, but Steve was going to nail the target his embarrassment was painting on Clint’s back.

“Just leave the carafe on the table for me,” Tony smiled easily, pulling his plate back in front of him and starting in on his eggs. Steve thought that they would be cold by now considering how long they had been talking, but Tony didn’t seem to notice or care as he ate.

Clint left, returning only briefly to set the carafe on the table before shooting Steve a thumbs up and walking away.

Steve sighed, starting in on his waffles. Thankfully Clint hadn’t followed through with the order he had pretended to take from Steve, instead delivering the fruit-covered waffles he’d been craving since he left the science convention. The strawberries were fresh, and Steve loved the tart taste on his tongue as he bit into them.

“So,” Steve drew out the word, thinking of something to say that would dispel the cloud of awkwardness that had surrounded them following Clint’s obvious- but hopefully not failed- attempts at getting them to bone. “If you want to see your first ranch, we can take a trip over to my place after we’re done here.”

Tony seemed surprised at the offer, his brows almost touching his hairline before he composed his face back into a mask of amused contentment. “As long as you’re not planning to kidnap me, I would like that very much.”

Steve shrugged, spearing a blueberry. “Cattle aren’t the only thing I wrangle.”

That seemed to startle a laugh out of Tony, who had just taken a sip of coffee. He spluttered and grabbed for a napkin to cough into. Steve tried to hide the triumphant smile on his face as he helped wipe up the spilled coffee, pleased at how nice Tony’s laugh was, even as he was choking.

It didn’t take long for them to wrap up, Steve suffering through another embarrassing exchange with Clint over the cheque before he paid for his and Tony’s meals, despite the billionaire’s protests.

“I’m sure you pay for enough stuff, Tony, let me get the cheque,” Steve said as Tony pouted. In order to placate him a little, Steve set his cowboy hat on Tony’s head, drawing another giggle out of him despite his puppy dog eyes.

With a hand at the small of Tony’s back, Steve led him out into the humid Georgia air, the heat of the night hitting them immediately as they stepped out of the safe air-conditioned haven of Phil’s diner. He tried to walk quickly toward his car, but Tony seemed to get distracted, head tipping all the way up to look at the stars.

“You can see so many stars out here,” Tony whispered in awe, one hand holding the hat in place so it wouldn’t fall off his head. “There’s so much pollution up in New York, you can never really take in the beauty of the night sky.”

Steve followed his gaze to look up at the blanket of stars above them, shivering despite the heat at the sheer beauty of it all. There was something so humbling about the idea that he was just a speck of dust in the vast universe, and yet here he was with Tony Stark-- someone who he would consider a bigger speck of dust in the grand scheme of things.

When Steve looked back down at Tony, the other man was already looking up at him, a small smile tugging at his lips. “We’re on a large planet, a galaxy full of people, and somehow this hot as balls Georgia night has brought me you.”

That pulled a laugh out of Steve and before he knew it, he was tipping Tony’s hat back to press a soft kiss to his lips. It only lasted a second or so, Steve pulling away almost immediately, alarms going off in his brain. If he had read the situation wrong, this was about to be a very expensive lawsuit, but Tony was only looking up at him with a sunny smile.

Then they were kissing again and this time it was Tony who had initiated it. The brim of Steve’s cowboy hat was about to stab him in the eyes but he didn’t mind, his hands winding around Tony’s small waist and curling around him like he was something to be protected. Tony’s tongue pushed against his lips and Steve opened his mouth, allowing him inside and tasting the scent of the sugary maple syrup left on his lips.

Tony’s hands were hot against his shoulders, sliding up into his hair to tug him impossibly closer. Steve resisted the urge to slip his hands lower, fingers splayed firmly across Tony’s lower back like a true gentleman.

When they finally managed to pull away, Steve chanced a glance over Tony’s shoulder, only to see Clint with his face mashed up against the glass, shocked as he looked at the both of them. Sliding an arm around Tony’s shoulders, he prayed that the man hadn’t seen, flipping Clint off behind him for good measure.

“God, I know you’re extremely hot, but I didn’t expect one kiss to leave me sweating.” Tony made a show of wiping his brow and fanning himself. Shaking his head, Steve laughed, shoulders relaxed as the sound spilled past his lips to fill the comfortable air between them.

“It’s definitely the global warming,” Steve replied, digging his keys out of his pocket and unlocking his trusty pickup. It was a hand-me-down Ford from his father, an ugly green colour that he had tried and failed to fix up in high school. Technology just failed him sometimes, but the truck ran just fine and that was what mattered. “Tony, meet Booger.”

“Wow, you have an honest to god truck,” Tony said, awe on his face as Steve opened the door and boosted him up onto the passenger seat. Tony didn’t say anything about Steve’s lingering hands, but he did pass him a knowing smirk.

“I do,” Steve replied, leaning on the passenger door to look up at Tony with a lopsided smile. “It doesn’t get great mileage, but it’s good for lugging around mulch and bales of hay. Or carting hot guys back to my place.”

Tony nodded slyly, a blush spreading across his cheeks and Steve gently shut the door for him, rounding the car and hopping in on the driver’s side. Tony was running his hands across the dashboard, smiling at the little Chihuahua bobblehead Steve had stuck above the stereo.

“I bet I could fix it,” Tony said offhandedly, leaning back in the passenger seat with a sigh. He had lost his tie somewhere between the diner and Steve’s car, looking debauched with shiny red lips.

For a second, Steve thought he was talking about the dog and a surge of protectiveness washed over him. No matter how hot, rich, and intelligent he was, Steve was not letting him touch Pooch.

“The mileage,” Tony clarified in Steve’s stunned silence. “Give me an hour tomorrow morning, I can do some tweaking and get her running good as new and guzzling a lot less gas.”

“That’s really kind of you...” Steve trailed off. Did Tony say morning? Steve turned to take in the relaxed line of the billionaire’s body as he lounged in the seat like he had nowhere better to be than in the passenger seat of Steve’s truck, going anywhere the road took them. He was looking at Pooch’s bobbing head, a contented smile on his face like he hadn’t just propositioned Steve in the dead of the Georgia night. “I-”

“You are into guys, right? Like, that kiss back there wasn’t a one off?”

“Yes, yes I am very much into guys,” Steve responded before Tony could take it back. “Yes please, I would very much like you to spend the night, you don’t even have to fix my truck in the morning.”

Tony’s smile was wider now as he turned his gaze on Steve’s, eyes sparkling. “So are you going to floor it or what?”

Tony  
  
[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/753788701288431788/754455546832355408/eb60381ea5b940895bef459f8b6e01c6.png)  
saw this on twitter this morning, was wondering where my hat went  
  
just a little souvenir, would love to come visit next time i’m in town  
  
great, i look forward to wrangling dat ass  
  


Tony visited a handful of times over the summer, stopping by whenever he had a moment. He got to meet all of Steve’s friends, though the most memorable meeting was Bucky, when he had caught them getting down and dirty in the backseat of Booger and teased them about it the whole weekend.

It was nice spending time with him. Tony was sharp-tongued in more ways than one, wowing Steve with his intelligence but never making him feel stupid for the things he didn’t know.

Despite the time they spent together, word of their relationship never ended up in the media and Steve was grateful for that. He didn’t know what he would do if he had to share Tony with the rest of the world. It did seem that people were catching on though. Tony had gone stag for all the events he’d been invited to and that was raising a lot of eyebrows considering Tony’s reputation as a notorious playboy.

When Tony visited in the fall the leaves were just turning orange, the unbearable Georgia heat finally mellowing out into the brisker season. Steve had the brilliant idea to take Tony horseback riding for the first time. After all, Tony was a city slicker, so Steve figured he’d never been horseback riding before and thought it would be a fun experience that would bring them closer.

“This is America, he’s the sweetest stallion.” Steve patted his trusty horse with a proud smile. Steve took good care of America, made sure he was well groomed and behaved. A real horse you could take home to your man.

Of course, America proved the complete opposite by huffing a smelly breath of air in Tony’s face with a loud, gratuitous snort. Tony stepped back with a laugh, waving a hand in front of his face as if to ward off the smell. “Wow, that is quite the horse.”

Steve offered him a sheepish smile. He really admired how Tony just took everything in stride, like it was perfectly normal for a huge horse to breathe in his face. “You’re welcome to ride him, or I have a mare in the other stall if you want to try her instead, she’s a little easier to handle. Or we can ride together? It’s up to you and what you’re comfortable with.”

“No way I am riding a horse on my own,” Tony shook his head vehemently. “I would much rather sit behind you and feel you up.” Tony put his hands on his hips, looking up at America with a brow raised in challenge. It was, frankly, adorable and Steve bit his lip to keep from laughing as Tony spoke to the horse. “You better not throw me off, and embarrass me in front of the hot cowboy, bucko.”

Laughing, Steve grabbed the saddle, strapping up and double checking all the buckles to make sure nothing too humiliating happened to him while he was showing the most attractive man he had ever seen around his humble abode.

Gently, Steve picked Tony up and set him in the saddle, making sure he was settled and comfortable. America let out an impatient huff and Steve patted his shoulder before swinging his leg up and around the horse to sit behind Tony, his arms around the man’s waist to hold the reins. Laying his chin on Tony’s shoulder, Steve pressed a kiss to his cheek, a wide smile spreading across his face. “See, it’s not so bad up here.”

He urged America forward, careful to keep his boots away from the horse’s flanks as he ambled toward the edge of the property where the fence met the road. He didn’t plan to take Tony very far, just along the fence line to where there was a small pond at the back of the property. He had set up a picnic for them among the tall grass and was really excited to spend the day with Tony, eating sandwiches and maybe splashing in the pond if Tony was feeling up to it.

A light breeze tousled Steve’s hair as he looked out across the landscape. The property was large and sprawling, a huge house that Bucky and Steve shared, with a huge barn in the back where they kept all the animals. He and Bucky worked hard to maintain the property and keep it picturesque, therefore he was incredibly proud to show it off.

Bucky was currently painting their front door a bright shade of blue, the roller taped to his prosthetic arm. Alpine was wrapped around his shoulders, and Steve could imagine he was purring loudly the way he always did when he was cuddled up to Bucky’s warmth. Steve waved at him and Bucky whistled loudly, catcalling both of them as he waved back.

“I never see him around the house, despite the fact that the two of you live together.” Tony commented, leaning forward to pet America’s hair.

Steve’s hands shot to Tony’s waist to keep him balanced so he didn’t tip forward off the horse. “When you come over he heads to his girlfriend’s house. You met her last time you were here, Natasha?”

Tony shuddered. “I remember Natasha, that is one force of a woman. I swear she is going to single handedly dismantle the patriarchy.”

Steve nodded. Natasha was sharp witted, matching Tony for snark when they had gotten together for a double date with Bucky at Phil’s diner. “I don’t doubt that one bit.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Tony looked over the property, taking everything in. Birds flew overhead, migrating south for the winter, and Steve watched them go, thinking about how Tony did the same thing, using up all his vacation days to hang out with Steve. 

“So did you grow up here?” Tony asked, his head tipping back to rest on Steve’s shoulder as he looked up at the fluffy clouds overhead. He smelled like Steve’s aftershave and a wave of possession rolled through Steve’s hips at the thought of Tony carrying his scent. “I can imagine tiny you being a short runt as you chase after chickens.”

Steve laughed, his hands settling easily on Tony’s thighs. It did make a hilarious picture in Steve’s head. Knowing him as a child, he would have confused the geese and chickens and Bucky would have turned him into a meme. His friend was relentless in teasing Steve but he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Nah, I’m Brooklyn born and raised. Bucky and I moved here after we were discharged and took the farm over from his grandparents. I think they retired in Hawaii or something, they send us a postcard every now and then to ask after the cows.”

“Brooklyn, huh? I thought the accent wasn’t all pleased as pie, Southern twang,” Tony teased, a sunny smile spreading across his face. Steve thought that if he could keep Tony smiling like that forever, his life’s purpose would have been fulfilled.

It was so carefree, the way he smiled. Since they had started seeing each other four months ago, Steve had been keeping up with the entertainment and technology news in order to hear a little bit more about his partner, soaking up all the information like a sponge. Tony’s smiles were always a touch plastic on camera; his eyes didn’t crinkle as much as they did when he was with Steve. The thought that he made the other man happy warmed Steve up from the inside out.

“Yeah. As much as I miss the city, there are too many loud noises, while it’s nice and quiet out here.” He and Bucky had experienced problems with incessant honking, late night arguments in their apartment complex, and yelling in the streets. They had made the decision together to move somewhere less overwhelming and they had ended up here.

Tony nodded in understanding, his fingers sliding over Steve’s in an offer of comfort. He was amazing like that, not offering empty words that Steve had heard on repeat since he got back from service, but being there for him instead, in steady support.

The few times Steve had woken them both up with his nightmares, Tony was just as amazing. Steve’s nightmares didn’t happen as frequently, but when they did and Tony was there, he rubbed Steve’s back, pressing kisses to his skin and holding him close. He listened if Steve needed to talk, but didn’t add more to the yelling in Steve’s head. 

They went through the rest of the ride in silence, Tony rubbing his cheek against Steve’s chin, his eyes closed in pleasure. Over the few times they’d been together, Steve learned that Tony loved cuddling a lot more than he loved sex. Frankly, Steve had expected Tony to dip right after their first time, but Tony had stayed. Passed out against Steve’s chest and drooled onto his pecs well into the next day.

Steve was glad he’d decided on horseback riding. It gave him an excuse to give Tony the close contact he enjoyed. And it wasn’t like Steve didn’t love a good cuddle either. He would trade all the fortune of the world to have Tony Stark by his side.

America slowed to a stop at the pond and Steve sighed happily, carefully dismounting and helping Tony down after him. “Thanks,” Steve patted his horse on the back watching as Tony did the same, wrapping his arms around the horse and smooching his jaw. Steve grinned, loving how easily Tony fell into the ranch lifestyle. Despite only having seen them a couple of times, he was incredibly affectionate toward all the animals.

Steve still remembered in great detail the time he had taught Tony how to milk a cow and they had both ended up covered in milk. They had laughed the whole time before showering together and Tony’s eyes had held the mirth of his laughter through the rest of the night.

The picnic basket was right where Steve left it and he spread out the blanket, soft to the touch and big enough to fit him and Tony three times. Steve flopped down onto the fabric, opening his arms up to invite Tony to cuddle with him.

Tony was wearing one of Steve’s shirts, having covered his own in coffee in his haste to get to Steve’s house from the airport. Steve had set up the whole picnic while Tony was in the shower, washing the taste of his favourite dark roast off his skin.

Tony went willingly, his arms wrapping around Steve’s shoulders as he settled on the blanket, his nose tucked in Steve’s shoulder as he relaxed in the hug. He sighed deeply. “This is romantic.”

“Well,” Steve smirked lopsidedly at him. Maybe it was too soon to actually feel this way, but he loved Tony, and he wanted to shower him with every affection he could think of. “You deserve some romancing. And I am happy to provide in every way I can.”

Laying back, Steve gently pulled Tony against his side. He focused his attention on the beautiful open sky, humbled to be caught up in this moment with Tony. Large fluffy clouds dotted the sky in crazy shapes, big and happy like they were painted for a kindergarten art project. “What do you see?” Steve asked.

“I see you,” Tony replied easily, booping Steve’s nose with his index finger.

Steve grinned, kissing his fingertips and feeling Tony shiver against him. “I mean in the sky, darling.”

“Oh.” Tony shifted so he could squint up at the clouds and Steve pressed an adoring kiss to his cheek. He looked up at the sky and Steve watched his face, his wide brown eyes glittering in the light. “I see a duck.”

Tilting his head, Steve studied the shape, a white fluffy blob in the sky. “That is indeed a duck. Where do you reckon he’s going?”

“ _ She _ ,” Tony emphasized shooting Steve a playful look, a smile tugging at his lips, “is going to eat the rich.”

“Ah yes, important business.” Steve nodded. “I am going to be eating out the rich later.”

That sent the both of them into peals of laughter, giggles spilling past their lips as Tony turned to cuddle fully against Steve. “You’re incorrigible,” Tony snorted, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s lips.

“Only for you,” Steve replied, cupping Tony’s cheek. He tipped his chin up to capture Tony’s lips in another kiss, biting gently and tugging at his lower lip. “I think I might really like you.”

When Tony looked at him, Steve knew that Tony knew what he really meant. That he wanted to tell Tony that he loved him, but it was far too soon to be making declarations despite how fiercely Steve felt them with his heart. The much acclaimed ‘forever’ was too overwhelming, but their multitude of ‘now’s would add up to it eventually.

“I think I might really like you too.”

And that was that. After, they laughed stitches into their sides over the shapes of the clouds, then Steve treated Tony to homemade grilled cheese with the best bread he could buy from Clint.

When they had finished their sandwiches, and Steve was folding the tinfoil into matching hats for them, he looked up to find Tony studying him, his eyes thoughtful as he set his chin in his hand.

Steve’s lips quirked up into a smile and he leaned forward to peck Tony’s cheek. “Take a picture, darling, it’ll last longer.”

Tony giggled, shaking his head. “No, I was just thinking about us.”

“Is that so?” Steve asked, finishing the first hat and dropping it on Tony’s head before starting on his own. Sometimes Steve forgot he was a genius, his mind working a mile a minute even for the most arbitrary of things. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“They’re worth a lot more than a penny,” Tony replied cheekily. Steve shook his head, grabbing Tony around the waist and pulling him into his lap for a cuddle. Tony tucked his head under Steve’s chin, his ear against Steve’s heart. ”I think what I enjoy the most about spending time with you is how human you are, and how you treat me like I’m human too.”

“Well, you and I are human, darling.” Steve replied, pressing a kiss to Tony’s words. “Would you rather I treated you like an alien?” Steve went rigid, holding up a peace sign. “Take me to your leader,” he said in his best alien voice. “I need to probe you.”

Tony shoved at him, a wide smile on his face as he turned to face Steve fully, still curled in his lap. “You’re ridiculous. I just mean, you do silly things with me, like make me an origami hat and take me for picnics. Last time I was here you put a tarp in the bed of your truck, filled it with water, and we had a pool party. I didn’t get to do all these things as a kid, the mindless fun we have together. Whenever I’m at home, I spend all my time in the workshop, but when I’m with you, it’s like a breath of fresh air, something different than what I’ve done my whole life.”

“If you’d like I can build you a workshop here, so you can spend more time with me.” Steve’s mind was already at work, thinking about how he could recruit Bucky and Clint to help him. “There’s a room just off the garage that I’m not using. I can easily open up the space and turn it into a workshop. The space would get lots of light and it would be right by the kitchen so I can bring you food and cuddles on tap.”

“That sounds perfect,” Tony sighed happily. “I would like that a lot, but I don’t want you to rearrange your life for me. Don’t you currently use that space as an art studio?”

“I can do my art anywhere. I was thinking of moving to the back porch to do landscapes anyway.” Steve ran his hands up and down Tony’s back, pressing their foreheads together. “I don’t mind rearranging some things to accommodate you into my life.”

Tony laughed, pressing a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth. “You flatter me.”

“I try.”

Tony  
  
[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/445406379147264000/753637609221128202/image0.jpg)  
save a horse, ride a cowboy  
  
i'm catching the next flight to georgia  
  


Steve was lounging on the couch, book in hand when the front door opened, Tony rushing in, tie undone and suit jacket thrown over his shoulder. With him came a gust of the cold December air and Steve tried not to shiver in its wake. Tony must have been freezing out there, he wasn’t even wearing a coat.

“Howdy partner,” Steve grinned, playing dumb as he set the book on his chest and looked up at him. Tony’s cheeks were pink from the cold, or maybe arousal, and he was already undoing the cuffs of his shirt as he tossed the jacket over the back of the couch and kicked off his shoes in the direction of the door. “I didn’t expect you to be home so soon.”

Tony made an adorably put out expression as he pounced on Steve, the book getting tossed onto the coffee table as Tony made short work of his buttons, tugging before giving up and just tearing at the fabric. “Can’t believe you interrupted my stockholders meeting with that picture,” Tony grumbled, manhandling Steve into a sitting position so he could discard his shirt and run his fingers up and down Steve’s chest. “Gave me a boner in front of the most important people in the company.”

Steve shot Tony the widest, most shit-eating grin he could manage. “Sorry, darling, I was just thinking of ya.”

“Stupid southern accent,” Tony grumbled, tipping forward to press a soft kiss to Steve’s lips, biting gently at his lower lip. Tony tasted like his favourite Ethiopian coffee and coconut chapstick. It was a flavour Steve was shamelessly addicted to as he chased more kisses from Tony’s moving mouth. “Was hard the whole plane ride over, thinking about you in that stupid hat.”

The hat in question was sitting on the side table where Tony had left it last time he had come over. It was his now, given that he wore it more than Steve did. Steve didn’t mind though, considering the smile it brought to Tony’s face and the questions it pulled from the media about when the prince of technology had become a redneck.

Mindful of Tony’s expensive suit, Steve carefully helped him out of it, pressing kisses to every inch of revealed skin as he folded Tony’s shirt and set it carefully on the coffee table beside his book. The pages would be creased to hell tomorrow but Steve found he didn’t really mind. Getting Tony naked was top priority in his mind.

“I missed you,” Steve whispered, sucking on Tony’s nipple as he fought with the leather belt around Tony’s waist. Lust clouded his mind and his fingers pried clumsily at the metal, resisting the urge to just give in and try and tear the loops.

“Missed you too,” Tony replied, gently batting Steve’s hands away to free himself of the belt and then kicking off his slacks to reveal his dripping cock. His fingers were still a little cold from the weather outside, but Steve figured their upcoming activities would warm them up pretty soon.

“Commando,” Steve quirked an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at his lips. Tony never failed to surprise him in the best of ways. Desire pooled hot in Steve’s hips at the thought of Tony wanting him badly enough that he had caught the nearest flight to Steve, not even bothering with boxers. He must have been very uncomfortable against his zipper during the car ride over, which explained him jumping Steve after getting through the door. “Very classy.”

Tony rolled his eyes hard and with feeling as Steve shed his own clothes and settled between his parted thighs.

“Well, yee-” Steve’s mouth wrapped around Tony’s cock sucking at the head. “HAW! Holy shit, Steve, give a guy some warning.”

Steve laughed around Tony’s cock, licking at the head as Tony’s fingers found their way into his blond hair, tugging gently. He enjoyed the precome leaking onto his tongue like a dehydrated man in the desert, swallowing around Tony with a smile. Steve moaned, sliding down Tony’s cock until his nose was buried in Tony’s curly hair as he hollowed his cheeks, enjoying the weight of Tony on his tongue.

This was definitely what he needed right now. Things were so simple between him and Tony when they were together like this and Steve cherished the moments when he came to visit. Tony truly was a whirlwind, taking control of Steve’s life by storm in more ways than one and somehow leaving him better when he left.

Humming, Steve sucked at Tony’s length, pleased that they had been in this position enough times for him to know exactly what to do to make Tony squirm. And squirm he did. Tony was shifting to try and get more of himself in Steve’s mouth, lip caught between his teeth as he groaned.

Reaching under the couch, Steve’s fingers gripped the bottle of lube that he had stashed there last time Tony had visited, a triumphant sigh escaping him and making Tony shiver, his hips jerking to bury himself deeper in Steve’s mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Tony babbled, incoherent noises escaping him as Steve bobbed his head, licking up Tony’s shaft and sucking loudly at the head of his cock. “Steve please, I needed you in me yesterday.”

With a laugh, Steve pulled off Tony’s cock, lips red and wet and shiny as he looked up at his boyfriend over his spit-slick cock. “Be patient darling, I haven’t even opened you up yet.”

Tony groaned loudly, his legs falling open and hips wiggling impatiently as he tried to get Steve where he wanted him. There was a wide smile on his lips though, so Steve knew he wasn’t too torn up about not being fucked immediately.

Pouring lube over his fingers, Steve prodded at Tony’s entrance, surprised to find it was already slick and a little loose. His lips made an ‘o’ and he looked up at Tony, eyes wide and excited. “Aww, you did this for me on the way over?”

“Shaddup,” Tony swatted at his shoulder in annoyance but his reddening cheeks gave him away. Steve grinned, working one finger into Tony. He pressed a kiss to the man’s hip in gratitude with a wide dopey smile, loving how Tony shuddered underneath his warm touch.

“Thank you for coming back to me early, baby,” Steve whispered before sliding his mouth back around Tony’s hot cock to satiate his desire.

When he had sent that picture to Tony, he had fully expected the billionaire to laugh it off. He had a company to run, speeches to do, research to develop. Any moment that Steve got to spend with him was time he held close to his heart. The fact that Tony had dropped his work to come and get a good dicking from Steve? If that wasn’t an indication of how memorable Steve was in the sack, he didn’t know what was.

Steve gently slipped another lube-covered finger into Tony, scissoring them and making sure there was no discomfort on Tony’s face. The other man was looking down at him, brown eyes blown wide as he leaned comfortably against the arm of the sofa.

“Fuck, Steve,” Tony whimpered as Steve’s tongue traced the vein up his shaft, swirling around his head before he gathered up more saliva to wet Tony’s cock. Despite Tony being the first person Steve has blown, he liked to think he was an expert in Tony’s pleasure by now, especially since it was his favourite way to be intimate with the other man.

As he took Tony to the hilt a second time, he slid in a third finger, gently pulling at Tony’s loose rim and opening him up. He was still a little tight, and Steve grinned, pistoning his fingers in and out. He rubbed his own neglected cock against the couch just so he wouldn’t go out of his mind with the lack of friction. He was sure he was leaking messily all over the cushions and Steve hoped Bucky wouldn’t notice if he replaced the couch before his best friend came home.

Pulling off, Steve kissed down Tony’s length. He stopped to bite at Tony’s inner thigh, licking at the reddened skin until he was sure there would be a dark purple bruise there in the morning. From there, Steve licked across his perineum before parking his tongue at Tony’s rim, licking around his fingers and feeling the other man jerk above him, his moans growing even louder.

“So beautiful,” Steve mumbled as Tony shuddered above him, twisting his hips to try to get Steve’s fingers against his prostate where he wanted them most. “Just a little longer, darling, we’re almost there. You open up so well for me.”

Steve didn’t have to look to know that Tony blushed a beautiful shade of red just then, the colour spreading to his ears and down his chest. Steve had discovered Tony’s praise kink early on in their relationship and loved to shower Tony in as many compliments and reassurances as he could, especially when they were intimate.

“I’m ready Steve,” Tony panted, his fingers fisted in the fabric of the couch. He looked like if he didn’t get Steve in him soon he would shake apart and that power went straight to Steve’s chest, warming him up from the inside out as pleasure soared through his veins. “Please, I promise, I’m ready. I’ll tell you to stop if I need you to.”

Steve nodded, slipping his fingers out of Tony with one last kiss to his winking asshole. Kneeling above him, he grabbed a cushion to slot under Tony’s hips, leaning forward to press a soft, adoring kiss to his lips.

Liberally lubing up his cock, Steve lined himself up, gently easing into Tony in short digs. The way Tony squeezed around him was perfect and Steve let out a groan, his head tipping back in euphoric pleasure. His hands found Tony’s hips and he gently grabbed on, pulling out and slowly pushing back in, just to feel Tony around him.

“Good lord, old man McGee, fuck me like you mean it,” Tony bit out, his hips already moving to chase Steve’s length.

Rolling his eyes with a laugh, Steve grabbed on to the arm of the couch, hovering over Tony as he drove into him, pushing him up against the arm of the couch until Tony grabbed onto the cushion so he could meet Steve’s thrusts. “Is this what you wanted?” Steve asked, thrusting into Tony hard and fast in a way that was drawing moans out of him.

“Perfect, 10/10, gold star on Yelp,” Tony babbled, his hands coming up to rest on Steve’s shoulders as he wrapped his legs around his waist. It allowed Steve to press in deeper, gliding against Tony’s prostate. “I can feel you in my goddamn lungs. Gonna make me cock-stupid for you, huh?”

“You betcha,” Steve responded, leaning down so he could kiss Tony, his tongue sliding into his partner’s mouth as he gasped out a moan. Tony was keening against him, his back arching into Steve as he angled his hips to nail his prostate, trying to draw out his pleasure.

He was glad Bucky had opted to stay at Natasha’s house. If he knew Steve and Tony had fucked on the living room couch, there would have been hell to pay. Then again, it would be good payback for all the times Bucky had teased them and their tendency to ‘fuck like rabbits.’

Ducking his head lower, Steve sucked one of Tony’s nipples into his mouth, pulling it into a peak before moving on to the other one and giving it the same treatment. Tony’s neck was probably his most sensitive area, so Steve’s lips found their way there next, biting at his throat and licking across his pulse. It was what he had thought about doing when he first met Tony and now here he was, fulfilling his every fantasy while buried in Tony Stark.

Squirting more lube into his hand, Steve gently warmed it between his fingers before reaching down to grasp at Tony’s cock, working his grip up and down the shaft in time with his thrusts. Tony was writhing underneath him, eyes slitted in pleasure as he scratched blunt fingernails down Steve’s back.

“Mark me,” Tony whispered, his voice already horse. “Please, baby.”

Steve was never able to say no to Tony, especially when he begged. Licking across his collarbone, Steve gently nipped at the skin, kissing and sucking until it was red with his ministrations. He always tried to keep the marks to a minimum and in places where Tony could easily hide the bruises with clothes.

Venturing lower, Steve sucked another hickey on Tony’s peck, kissing just above where his heart was. He loved being with Tony like this, using him like his own personal canvas that he could paint with the colours of his desire. Usually, just seeing Tony after a round of sex, covered in love bites, was enough to make him hard for a second round.

Offhandedly over the phone, when he was out of the country for a business meeting, Tony mentioned that he liked to play with the bruises when he was missing Steve, pressing at them just to feel the ghost of his touch a little longer. The thought made Steve nail Tony’s prostate again with a particularly hard thrust, the man moaning beneath them.

By the way Tony was gasping, Steve could tell he was close, both of them rocketing toward a climax together as the smell of their combined pleasure filled the air between them. “So beautiful,” Steve whispered, kissing Tony’s cheek, then his chin, and finally his mouth. “Always so beautiful when you’re open with me like this.”

Tony smiled, the expression turning into one of pure ecstasy as Steve tightened his grip on Tony’s cock, thumb spreading over the precome pooling at the head. This far into their relationship, Steve felt like he knew which buttons to push to have Tony out of his mind with his desire. He used it to his advantage, intent on making Tony feel as much pleasure as possible.

Steve was dangling on a knife’s edge, a vice like grip on Tony’s cock as he drove them both closer to orgasm. He was fucking into Tony with vigour now, his free hand cupping the man’s cheek as he peppered his face with kisses.

“I want to move in with you.”

Steve came harder than he ever had in his entire life, muscles bunching as he moaned loudly, his hips grinding down into Tony and filling him up. That seemed to tip Tony over the edge too, the smaller man grabbing onto Steve’s shoulders for dear life, blunt nails digging half-moons into Steve’s skin that he would cherish later. 

Tony laughed, pressing a sloppy kiss to Steve’s mouth. “I guess I’ll take that as a yes.”

Tony  
  
[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/753788701288431788/753788752169664562/meafTGgaaaamhFwVCJwNV6a_iryTi3.png)  
  
i was wondering where my chaps went  
  
just finished closing up at si, i’ll be home tonight  
  


Steve was sitting in a creaking wooden porch chair when Tony drove up in a cherry red convertible. He zoomed down the driveway with the top down, curls blowing in the night air. Usually Tony got a service to drop him off, so the red was a stark difference to the usual black car that spat him out at Steve’s doorstep.

The car barely stopped moving before Tony was hopping out, not even bothering with the door as he vaulted over it, running up the path to Steve’s house. Steve only had time to stand up before Tony was in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist like a koala bear. Steve’s arms automatically came up to support him, nose buried in Tony’s neck as he breathed in the smell of leather and grease and home.

It had been so long since he saw him last. Two weeks went by as Tony sorted everything out and presented at a conference in Seattle. He had offered Steve the opportunity to come with him, but they had agreed to keep their relationship private and Steve didn’t want to put Tony in an uncomfortable position by suddenly showing up in pictures with him around the city.

Despite it being his choice, being away from him was hell to Steve. Tony had taken off a large portion of December so they could spend the holidays together, hours spent cuddled together by the fireplace and trading hot cocoa-flavoured kisses, snuggled in warm blankets. Tony’s best friends Rhodey and Pepper had driven down to join them for Christmas, opening presents together and sharing laughs over Christmas dinner. The ranch was big enough to house all of them and their friend groups meshed well together, all of them enjoying the company.

Steve had finished renovating a workshop for Tony in his house and showed it to him for Christmas. When Tony had visited for Valentine’s day, they had added the workshop to the long list of the many places in Steve’s home they’d christened with orgasms.

That’s when it occurred to Steve. Home wasn’t this idyllic ranch in the middle of Georgia, home was America’s Most (In)Eligible Bachelor in Steve’s arms, tired from work but excited to finally be with Steve. Home was the way he smiled at Steve like he hung the moon when they kissed, brown eyes glittering as he squinted at Steve in the morning, his hair a curly mess.

“I missed you,” Tony whispered against his neck. It felt like years had passed since he chanced upon Tony at Phil’s diner, though it’d be only one year tomorrow. Twelve months of long distance and waiting and living for stolen moments between Tony’s work meetings and Steve’s appointments with patients.

“I’ve missed you my whole life,” Steve mumbled, pulling away to press a soft kiss to Tony’s lips.

As always, the Georgia heat felt like being in the devil’s own asshole, so Steve held Tony against his body as he quickly retrieved his partner’s suitcase from the boot of his car. He’d park it in the garage tomorrow morning, but there were much more important things to do now. Like kissing Tony and telling him how much he loved him.

The dozens of times they’d gotten together over the last year felt like it all led up to this moment, Steve thought as he carried Tony over the threshold and kicked the door closed behind him. The suitcase was left at the door, Steve unwilling to do anything but feed Tony, bathe him, and cuddle with him in bed. Tony was probably exhausted from travelling, he didn’t need to unpack now. Besides, Tony had enough clothes for the night in a drawer in Steve’s room. When Steve had gotten the text message that morning that Tony was finally coming home for good, he’d gone to clear out room in his closet, only to find that Tony’s clothes were already sharing the space there and Steve hadn’t realised it.

“I got you a present, baby,” Steve whispered, his fingers tracing lazy constellations across Tony’s back.

Tony perked up at that, pulling away to look at Steve, “Is it a cowboy hat for your dick?”

Steve flushed immediately, his eyes darting away from Tony’s. Maybe he really was a mind reader. Steve started singing Never Gonna Give You Up in his head. If Tony really was telepathic, he’d be getting rick rolled by Steve for the rest of his life.

“No way,” Tony gasped a hand up to his mouth in shock. “I knew I was a genius but I didn’t know I was that good.”

With a laugh, Steve leaned forward to kiss Tony quiet. “I do have matching cowboy hats for us, but that’s for after you get some much needed rest. I cleared off my appointments for tomorrow, so we can spend our anniversary together. Clint is going to throw us a party at Phil’s diner to celebrate.”

Tony grinned widely, though he did look exhausted and Steve knew he needed to wrap things up quickly so he had time to make Tony eat before they went to sleep. Or maybe they could forego a shower and eat in bed, that was a good idea, he would very well let Tony use him as a plate.

“Then what is the surprise?” Tony asked, drawing Steve out of his thoughts.

Reaching over to the coffee table, Steve picked up the copy of keys he’d had made for Tony. He’d painted the key a healthy shade of green with the ranch detailed on the bow. It had taken a day for Steve to do it and he really hoped Tony liked it. The back of the key had America on the bow, the horse snuffling like he had when Tony first met him. The keychain had a lego minifigure that looked just like Tony on it, complete with a goatee and a cowboy hat.

“You’re moving in, so of course you get a set of keys. I had the copy made last month but I didn’t want you to worry about us moving fast, so I’ve held onto them.” Steve smiled gently at Tony, pressing the keys into his hand before carrying him to the bedroom and sitting down with Tony in his lap, pressed against his front.

Steve kicked off his boots before gently unlacing Tony’s shoes and taking them off for him. 

When a minute had passed and Tony still hadn’t spoken, Steve started to worry that maybe that wasn’t what Tony wanted. That he was in fact doing what he had most feared and moving too fast.

Tipping forward, Steve pressed his forehead to Tony’s, taking a deep breath. “If we’re moving too fast, please tell me to slow down, but don’t let me crash into forever without you.”

Steve held his breath, feeling Tony’s soft exhales against his lips as he waited for the other man to speak. To shove Steve away or pull him closer. He really hoped it was the latter, but he would respect Tony’s decision no matter what it was.

“I love you,” Tony whispered, tipping his chin up to slot their lips together. “I realised I never said it out loud, but I love you so much, Steve Rogers, and I am super excited to be moving in with you.”

Steve’s concerned expression broke into a grin as he fell back into the sheets, his arms wrapping around Tony. “I love you too. I love you so much, I’ve wanted to say it for so long but I didn’t want to scare you away.”

Tony scoffed, shaking his head before smirking at Steve. “Look at us, a couple of losers loving each other in silence.”

“I know, I should have said it before, but you really yee my haw.”

The words startled a laugh out of Tony and just like that, everything was perfect in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/). I promise I don't bite.
> 
> I'm really proud of this, so if y'all could [retweet it](https://twitter.com/starksnack/status/1305174040106082304?s=20), i would be so grateful


End file.
